2-Alkoxy cephalosporins are disclosed as possessing antibacterial activity in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,282 to Dolfini, by Spry, Tetrahedron Letters No. 35, p. 3717-3720 (1972 ), and in Netherlands Pat. No. 7,308,544.